


Noona, You’re So Pretty

by delicehyun



Category: EXO
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXOSHIDAE, F/M, Girls Generation - Freeform, SNSD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: Yoona sees him as a younger brother.But what if Sehun sees her more than just a noona?
Relationships: Oh Sehun & Im Yoona





	Noona, You’re So Pretty

“Sehun, tara na, iniintay na tayo ni Yuri,” salubong ni YoonA kay Sehun. Tapos na ang kanilang last class kaya’t nagmamadali na si Yoona dahil sa birthday party ng kanyang nakatatandang kapatid.

Yoona and Sehun have been together since they were young. Childhood friends, they say. They watched each other grew up to what they are right now.

In fact, their parents even thought of them being a couple. 

Yoona is only months older than Sehun. But she enjoys being called and treated a noona as she never had a younger brother and she’s the youngest in their family. Sehun’s fine with it as he doesn’t have any siblings, too.

But calling her noona seems to be tiring for him these days.

“Hoy, Sehun! Tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo,” Yoona rushes to him. He almost got hit by a bicycle while they’re walking on their way home. He’s in deep thoughts. “Lapit ka sa’kin, noona got you.”

Noona, noona, noona. Ito na naman.

Isn’t she also tired of being called as noona? 

They are graduating senior high school soon. Yoona dreams of being an announcer. Sehun dreams of being an engineer. They are off to their different paths in few months. 

One thing he’s sure, he has to make a decision right now.

“Teka lang,” They stopped in the middle of a bridge in their town. Sehun pulls out a coin from his pocket. He leaned onto the railings. Yoona copied his actions.

“Kapag heads ang lumabas, aamin ako sa crush ko. Kapag tails, hahayaan ko nalang siya,”

“Eh?! Ang daya! May crush ka?” Sunod-sunod na tanong ni Yoona. “Bakit hindi mo sinasabi sa’kin?”

Before Yoona could get an answer from him, Sehun already tossed the coin. . . directly to the river.

“Madaya ka naman e, bakit sa tubig?” Yoona uttered.

The toss didn’t clearly gave an answer, but Sehun knew what side did he wish for.

“Yoona,” Sehun started.

“Ang weird, walang noona hahahaha” She awkwardly laughed. 

“Can I stop calling you noona?” Yoona didn’t answer. 

“Yoona, what do you think of us?”

Sorry noona, but I can’t stop playing as your dongsaeng anymore.


End file.
